Do Kyungsoo
by maxiuxiu
Summary: Hi aku Kim Jongin. ini adalah kisahku dan sahabatku, Kyungsoo. "aku… aku mencintaimu kai" "aku juga kyung. Aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu." "aku tahu kai," KaiSoo. YAOI. Official Pairing. Sad Ending.


**Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

_By Maxiuxiu_

The first my fanfiction

KaiSoo

Angst/Romance

YAOI

Rate : T

Don't bash KaiSoo, if you didn't like the cast in my FF.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Hey namaku Kim Jongin, biasa dipangil Jongin atau Kai ( .Padaku. Dari. Mana. Asalnya.) atau kkamjong (si Oh-_Sialan_-Sehun yang memberi julukan ini.). Aku akan bercerita tentang seorang sahabat baik dan –ehem- tampan (tolong baca 'manis'). Dia bernama Do Kyungsoo. Biasa dipanggil kyungsoo. Dia sahabatku dari kecil. Kami selalu berada dalam satu lingkungan. Mulai dari Taman kanak kanak hingga High school kami selalu bersama. Rumah kami hanya dibatasi dengan tembok setinggi 3 meter. Kamar kami saling berhadapan dan itu menguntungkanku. Kenapa? Karena setiap saat aku bisa melihat kulit putih mulusnya yang hanya terbalut handuk. Ups, lupakan bagian tadi. Jadi tak akan heran jika kami begitu dekat dan tak terpisahkan selayaknya kakak beradik. Sifatku dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangatlah berbeda. Dan perbedaan itulah yang membuat kami terus bersama dalam ikatan sebuah persahabatan.

Kyungsoo adalah laki laki –mungil dan manis- yang ceria yang mampu membuat semua orang yang didekatnya tersenyum. Dia selalu membawa kebahagiaan pada semua orang . Termasuk aku. Aku begitu mengaguminya, dia seperti adikku karna sifat kekanakannya. Namun terkadang ia bagaikan kakakku karena perkataanya yang terkadang begitu lembut dan dewasa.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku dan Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah bersama. Kami bersekolah di salah satu sekolah negeri favorit di kota kami. Pukul 06.15 aku menjemput Kyungsoo, jarak antara sekolah dengan komplek rumah kami pun tak terlalu jauh. Terlihat dari luar pagar paman Do sedang duduk di teras rumah.

"Pagi paman, pagi bibi, " tanyaku pada paman Do.

"selamat pagi Jongin , kyungsoo masih sarapan. Kamu masuk aja. Atau kamu mau ikut sarapan? " ujar Paman Do

"Terima kasih paman Do, saya sudah sarapan tadi."

Paman Do kemudian menyuruhku masuk. Aku kemudian berjalan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menyantap roti isinya yang tinggal beberapa gigit. "sudah selesai belum, udah siang nih ntar macet lho.." ujarku mengagetkannya. "yak! kamu mengagetkanku bodoh. bentar lagi kok tinggal satu gigitan hehehe" jawab Kyungsoo. Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Sambil menunggu Kyungsoo makan, aku pun memilih mendengarkan iPodku dengan headset.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari meja makan lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di bangku sebelahnya lagi. "Yuk berangkat, aku harus ngumpulin tugas pagi pagi nih," ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku. "Tugasya Mr. Park yah, aku juga nih, kita ngebut aja yah kyung," ujarku "OKe tapi jangan ngebut banget yah, " ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya. Sesampainya di teras kami pun berpamitan dengan paman Do dan Bibi Do.

Sesampai disekolah kami pun masuk ke kelas masing masing. Aku berada di kelas 1A sedangkan Kyungsoo berada dikelas 1D. Kami berbeda kelas tapi kebersamaan kami tak terpisahkan –ciye berasa kaya penyair aja-, jika ada waktu senggang terkadang kami pergi ke Perpustakaan/kantin bersama. Biasanya di perpustakaan Kyungsoo akan meminjam buku buku yang berisi puisi. Kyungsoo memang suka membaca dan menulis puisi. Sedangkan aku, aku akan tidur berbantal buku yang aku ambil. Banyak teman teman kami yang menyangka bahwa kami pacaran, tapi kenyataan kami tidak berpacaran. Walau sebenarnya aku mencintainya, tapi aku takut merusak semua yang telah kami bangun.

Hari ini kelas Kyungsoo ada pelajaran olahraga, pada saat jam yang sama pula aku sedang pelajaran kesenian. Hari ini rupanya Kyungsoo mendapat materi Basket. Lapangan basket berada tepat didepan ruang kesenian. Jadi aku bisa melihatnya bermain basket. Permainan basket kyungsoo tidak terlalu jelek, mungkin factor tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aku beruntung hari ini karena guru kesenianku sedang ditugaskan ke dinas untuk sebuah urusan sekolah. Hal ini menyebabkan aku mendapat jam kosong. yes, itu berarti aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo berlari lari. Hey, mana ada seme yang tidak suka melihat laki laki mungil –uke- dengan kaos olahraga putih kebesaran yang akan membuat leher mulusnya itu terekpos dengan peluh yang mengalir indah. Ditambahlagi celana olahraga pendek yang longgar, itu akan membuat kaki mulus kyungsoo ikut terekpos saat berlari.

Tepat saat penilaian berlangsung aku sudah berada diluar kelas dengan gitar ditanganku, bersama teman teman kelasku yang lain aku melihat penilaian dengan bernyanyi tak jelas. Saat tiba giliran Kyungsoo, tiba tiba Kyungsoo ambruk dengan bercak merah dikulitnya . Aku pun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menggendongnya ke UKS. Teman teman Kyungsoo yang masih sock langsung mengikutiku ke UKS. Kyungsoo tak kunjung siuman, hingga Sekolah memutuskan menghubungi paman Do dan Bibi Do. Tak lama kemudian Ambulan datang dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Aku pun meminta pihak sekolah untuk ikut mengantar Kyungsoo. Namun pihak sekolah tidak menginjinkan. Sebenarnya aku berniat kabur, tapi aku yakin jika aku kabur kyungsoo akan memukuli dan memarahiku. Jadi aku urungkan niatku itu.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dirawat. Setibanya di sana, terlihat Bibi Do menangis dalam pelukan Paman Do. Aku pun berjalan menekati mereka. Mereka pun sadar akan kedatanganku.

Tiba tiba Bibi Do pun memelukku dan berkata "Jongin, Kyungsoo lagi tidur, mending kamu pulang dulu trus ganti baju, nanti kesini lagi".

"tapi bibi, saya ingin lihat kyungsoo. Saya juga ingin menemani kyungsoo bi,"

"tidak kamu harus pulang dulu, nanti orang tuamu khawatir jongin" suara bibi Do begitu serak. Mata bibi Do saat itu mencerminkan kesedihan. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabat mungilku itu.

"baiklah saya akan pulang bi. Tapi saya ingin bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, mengapa bibi menangis? Apa ada sesuatu yang paman dan bibi sembunyikan dari jongin?" tanyaku. Bibi Do terdiam dan menangis. "jongin, mungkin sudah saatnya kamu tau, sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit Lupus dan itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu" jelas Paman Do. Paman Do kemudian merengkuh istrinya. Dia berusaha memberi ketenangan pada istrinya, walau aku tahu dia sendiri juga merasa rapuh. "sebenarnya kami dilarang untuk memberitahu mu tentang ini oleh Kyungsoo, tapi kata dokter umur Kyungsoo sudah tak lama lagi, cepat atau lambat kamu memang harus tau," terlihat jelas olehku mata Paman Do yang mulai berkaca kaca. "tapi saya gak pernah liat Kyungso mengalami gejala yang seharusnya dialami seorang yang terserang lupus paman,kecuali hari ini. Kenapa baru hari ini kyungsoo memperlihatkan gejalanya?" sergah ku. "Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi itu semua, dia tak mau terlihat lemah dan sakit, apalagi dihadapanmu," terang Paman Do dengan sabar.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Paman Do aku melihat Kyungsoo dari jendela kamar. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi sesuai janjiku tadi aku harus pulang, kemudia kembali setelah membersihkan diri. Pikiranku begitu kacau, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ini semua dariku. Aku bingung, perasaanku kacau antar marah, sedih, bingung. Ingin rasanya aku bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun aku tersadar ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan bagiku. Tuhan akan mengambil seseorang yang aku sayangi, seseorang yang selalu melengkapi hariku. seseorang yang bagiku memiliki senyum seperti matahari. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ini.

Sesampai dirumah ibuku telah menyiapkan coklat panas. Rupanya Ia sudah tahu semau tentang Kyungsoo. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui apa apa. Sahabat macam apa aku ini. Tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ibuku memelukku dan menenangkanku lalu berkata "Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu sesuatu yang indah untukmu Kai, dan Kyungsoo tau itu. Oleh karena itu dia merahasiakan ini semua. Dia hanya ingin melalui detik detik terakhir bersamamu dengan indah tanpa harus melihatmu bersedih saat melihatnya. Suatu saat jika dia benar benar pergi kita harus mengikhlaskannya. Asal kamu tahu kai, setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Udah ini coklat panas diminum, tenangkan dirimu. Ibu tinggal yah". Aku pun mengangguk aku masih diluput kebingungan dan kesedihan tapi ibu benar setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan dan aku harus siap menghadapi itu semua.

Keesokannya aku datang ke rumah sakit dengan membawa buah apel dan bunga mawar kesukaan Kyungsoo. Setibanya dirumah sakit aku melihat Kyungsoo duduk di kursi roda. Lupus telah membuatnya lumpuh dengan cepat. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, Kyungsoo yang sadar akan kedantanganku menoleh dan tersenyum lalu berkata "hei Kai, hari yang indah yah, mau gak bawa aku keluar kamar jalan-jalan?". "jalan-jalan? Tapi bukankah kamu gak boleh terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari?" tanyaku. "kata siapa aku gak boleh kok terkena sinar matahari, ayolah kai, mau yah? Aku bosan didalam kamar terus," katanya dengan tatapan memelas. Tidak! jangan tatapan itu kyungsoo. "baiklah tapi hanya jalan jalan sebentar saja yah kyung," aku pun memegang kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Kai, aku senang kamu mau menjengukin aku. Aku kira kamu akan marah padaku karena aku tidak memberi tahu kamu tentang penyakitku ini. Maafkan aku kai, maaf…" ujar kyungsoo. "Tak apa Kyungsoo, memang tadinya aku ingin marah padamu, jika aku marah padamu itu akan membuang waktu berhargaku yang seharusku lalui bersamamu kyung,". Ujarku. "terima kasih kai, kamu tidak marah padaku. kai, waktuku bersamamu tak akan lama lagi. Bolehkan sebelum aku pergi aku mendengarkanmu bernyanyi,"pinta Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku besok akan kembali kesini membawa gitar, dan akna ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaanmu" janjiku. Kulihat wajah kyungsoo memucat tatapannya lurus aku pun membawanya kembali kekamar karena sepertinya badan kyungsoo semakin memburuk.

Setibanya dikamar aku membantunya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian bibi Do datang. Aku pun berpamitan untuk pulang, karena menurutku aku sudah terlalu lama di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku tidak langsung pulang, setelah dari rumah sakit aku menuju kesebuah taman yang menjadi tempat favoritku dan Kyungsoo. Disana aku duduk terdiam, aku merasa perpisahan itu kini kian mendekat dan mulai menyapa. Haruskah aku mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam diatas persahabatan pada akhir khayatnya. Mengapa begitu sakit rasanya. Aku menangis dalam diam. Merutuki kebodohanku sebagai pengecut bertopeng sahabat.

Hari ini, aku merasa sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi pada diriku. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatiku. Sepulang sekolah aku pun langsung pulang dan mengambil gitar lalu menuju rumah sakit. Dirumah sakit aku melihat semua orang berkumpul termasuk ibuku. Pantas saja tadi aku tidak menemukan ibuku dirumah.

"Eh Kai, kamu datang juga akhirnya, udah makan?" Tanya ibuku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aneh, terasa ada yang janggal pada mereka. Apa mereka merasa hal yang sama denganku. "Ya udah masuk sana, Kyungsoo udah nunggu lho," ujar bibi Do. Aku pun berjalan masuk. Di dalam kamar aku melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah. Mukanya begitu pucat pasi tapi tidak dengan senyumnya. Aku duduk disampingnya. "hey kai," sapa kyungsoo. 'hey, aku dateng nih sesuai janji. Kamu mau aku nyanyi apa run?" Tanyaku. "hahaha, aku mau kamu nyanyi lagunya second hand yang stay close don't go." pinta Kyungsoo.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,_  
_is it half empty of our wins or have i ruined all you've given me?_  
_I know I've been selfish,_  
_I know I've been foolish,_  
_but look through that_  
_and you will see,_  
_I'll do better, I know,_  
_Baby, I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_  
_don't tell me I will make it on my own,_  
_don't leave me tonight,_  
_this heart of stone will sing till it dies_  
_if you leave me tonight._

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,_  
_I listen to your breathing,_  
_amazed how I somehow managed to_  
_sweep you off your feet girl,_  
_your perfect little feet girl_  
_I took for granted what you do._  
_But I'll do better, I know_  
_Baby, I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_  
_don't tell me I will make it on my own,_  
_don't leave me tonight,_  
_this heart of stone will sing till it dies_  
_if you leave me tonight._

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh,_  
_it's putting up the fight,_  
_and I've got this feeling,_  
_that everything's alright,_  
_and don't you see,_  
_I'm not the only one for you_  
_but you're the only one for me._

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_

_(stay)If you leave me tonight,_  
_(close) I'll wake up alone,_  
_(don't)don't tell me I will_  
_(go)make it on my own,_  
_(stay)don't leave me tonight,_  
_(close)this heart of stone_  
_(don't) will sing till it dies_  
_(go)if you leave me tonight._  
_Don't leave me tonight_

"kai,.." panggil kyungsoo. "ne.. ada apa kyung?" aku berhenti dan menaruh gitarku. "bisa kah kau berbaring disebelahku?" pinta kyungsoo. Entah mengapa aku menuruti permintaannya. Aku baring kan tubuhku di sebelahnya, tentu dengan posisi miring. "sudah.. lalu apalagi?"

"kai, peluk aku." Aku kemudian memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Kami terdiam. "kai.. aku… aku…."

"ne, kau kenapa kyung?"

"aku… aku mencintaimu kai"

"aku juga kyung. Aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu."

"aku tahu kai,"

"maaf baru mengatkannya sekarang" Semakin ku rengkuh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memjamkan matanya perlahan. Bibirnya mengukir senyum. Terlihat seperti tertidur memang, tapi dia tak tertidur. Tubuhnya dingin dan kulitnya semakin pucat. Aku menangis.

'selamat jalan kyung, aku mencintaimu' batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini fanfiction pertamaku, dan ini aku buat saat masih SMA. FF ini udah pernah di publish di blognya kak Sexy Rose (anandya1194. Wordpress 2014/07/25/do-kyungsoo/#more-762). Ada sedikit perubahan yang aku buat. Terima Kasih ^^


End file.
